phoenix wright turnabout pearl
by jakkid166
Summary: phoenix wright is accuse of kidnapping pearl fey, can he save himself in court?
1. Chapter 1

turnabout pearl

by jakkid166

on a day phoenix wright was in his homo and reading a book called "patriopt games" (its a good book i recomend it)

he was on his couch and he wans reading cause he want getting very many case lately, the whole day his phone dident ring so he was bored

phoenix yawned "if i dont get a case soon i will have to evict my house"

AND THEN HIS PHONE RUNG

phoenix jumped out of his chair and landed on his desk and kicked the phone into his mouth

"HELEO" said wright

it was maya "hi nickle i need you to babingsit pearl"

"ok" said wright

later maya came and dropped pearl off at he house

"so what you wanna do pearl" said wright

"i want to watch steal samurai" said pearl

"ok" said wrigt and they watched it for an hour

"im hungry" said pearl but then the LIGHTS TURNED OFF

"thats not hungry" said wright and he looked around in the dark

"WHERE ARE THE LIGHTS" he said but then he heard a giant crashing and the lights turned on

when they lights turned on pearl was GONE

"OH MY FUCKING NUGGETSHITS MAYA IS GONG TO KILL ME" said phoenix and he looked for pearl

"POARL WHERE ARE YOU" said wright but she was not in the house

"NOOOOOO" said wright and he called the 911

"yes hello this is 911" said the phone"

"I AM PHOENIX WRIGHT AND PEARL IS MISSING" screamed wright into the phone

"ok" said the phone

~LATER~

gumbshoe got to the house "ok pal i got to look for clues to where she go"

"ok" said phoenix

aftre some investigation gumshoe went to wright "I THINK YOU KIDNAPPER HER"

"WHAT" said wright "BUT IM WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME"

but wright got arested

maya visited wright in jail "WHY DID YOU DIKNAP PEARL"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T" sad wright "you DEFEND ME PLEASE"

"ok" said maya "but i DON'T have an a attorneys badge"

"here" said wright and he gave pearl his badge to use

~THA NEXT DAY~

"court is in session" said the judge

"i am ready said maya"

"i am also ready" said the prosecutor who was mile edgeworth

"WHAT" said maya "BUT YOU DIED"

"yes i am a ghost" said edgeworth ghost "oooooo"

"ok mr edgeworth ghost" said judge "give your opening statement"

"mr wright was babysitting the pearl when he kidnapped her" said edgeworth "here is the evidence" and he presented her magama and her hair thingy, they have wrights fingerprites on them"

"ok do you have witnesses" said judgo

"yes" said edgeworth "i call detective cumshoe to the stand"

"hi pals" said gumshoe who was at the stand

"please give your tesimony" said edge ghost

"ok pal" said gumshoe

"i went to investigate the house after wright call 911"

"when i got ther, phonix's car and pearl were gone"

"OBJECTION" said maya "NICK DOES NOT HAVE A CAR"

"WHAT" said gumshoe

"yes" said maya "he does not even have a FDRIVER LICENSE"

"then whos car was it?" said eggworth

"IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE TRUE CULPRIT CAR" said maya

"ohhohohoooooOO NOOOOO" said edgeworth

"BUT WHO IS THE TRUE CULPIT" said gumshoe

"i dont know" said maya "BUT IT COULD NOT HAVING BEEN PHONIX BECAUSE HE CANT DRIVE"

"SHIIIIIIT" said edgworth "I CANT U LEIEVE ME?"

"ok then" said judge "i pronounce wright not-"

ALL OF A SUDDEN THE COURT DOORS BUSTY OPEN

and standin in there was PEARL FEY

"PEARL" said mao "YOUR OKAY"

"yes" said pearl "can i please testify"

"ok" said judge

"ok" said pearl and she got to the stand

"SO WHO KIDNAP YOU" said edgeworth "WAS IT WRIGHT"

"yes" said pearl

"WHAT" said the cortroom

"ok guilty" said judge

~AFTER THE TRIAL~

"sorry for geting you guilty mr nick the guy loked like you" said pearl

"fuck you pearl you made me guilty" said phonix

"well at least we can go home now" said maya

"NO I CANT I GOT GUILTY" said phonix

"oh yeah lol" said maya "well bye"

"YOU SON OF BITCH I WILL ESCAPE" and the guards drag him away

while he was in jail, suddenly a GUY APPEARED AND ATTACK HIM

"WTF" said wrigfht but he manage to hit the guy in the head with a book

he took the guys mask off and it was MANFED VON KARMA

"you fucker" said karma "i almost got you"

"why you ATTACK ME"

"BECAUSE" said karma "I AM THE ONE WHO KIDNAP PEARL"

"haha" said wright and he take out a tape recorder

"i recorded u say that" said wright

"FUCK GIVE THAT TO ME" said garma and he took out his taser

"no" said wright and he grabbe his taser and shocked him and call for guard

the next day, there was new trial and karma was guilty

"yay" said wright "now i can go home"

"sorry for thinkingf you did it nick" said gumshoe and maya

"its ok but i have to go home now so i can write abot it on my blog"

then he went home

"maybe i will pet my cat now" he said but then his cat was DEAD

"NOOOOOOOO" said wright

THE END

~AFTER THE HOUSE~

phonix wright buried his cat in the backyarde

"i will aveng you mr squipples" said wright

TO BE CONTINUEEEED?


	2. Chapter 2

ther puzzle behind the beadge


End file.
